lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Nomad Traders
You may also be looking for a travelling nomad, who is described here. Nomad traders are mannish traders of the faction. They can only be found in their respective market stalls in the bazaars of encampments in the Great Desert. Only three market stalls form a bazaar. So you won't be able to find them all in one place, but will probably have to travel quite some time, if you want to find a specific one. These traders were all added in , and are one of the five types of traders, that replaced the so called Southron traders (or Near Harad traders), that were in the game before. They are different from normal nomads in the fact that they all have a coin in one hand and a tool of their respective business in the other. Behaviour The traders stand around in the market stall and wait for customers. They will trade for silver coins and exchange your money for larger or smaller variants. They normally are passive NPCs but will attack if provoked; once provoked they will attack you with a tool of their trade. Trading The Nomad traders will trade with anyone who has positive or neutral alignment. They sell various goods according to their profession. They will buy what they need, to do their job properly. The traders will only buy or sell a certain amount of items before they will stop accepting that type of goods. After this happens there is a cooldown time before they will trade this item again. Even the complete set of trades will change after you trade more wealth with a certain trader. In this case, the new set will be unavailable for a short while, and then reopen. Trading with any of the Southron Traders, no matter which sub-faction they belong to, will earn you the achievement "Desert Riches". Here is a list of which professions can be found: * Armourer * Brewer * Miner * Stonemason Price lists Items sold - Below are tables of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from the respective trader. Use this tables to find out if your trader is giving you a good deal or not. Items bought - Below are tables of values for each item that the player can sell to the respective trader. Use this tables to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every trader as not each trader will want to purchase every item listed below. Note that they only buy undamaged tools. Speech Bank All Nomad traders, except for the Armourer have the same speech bank. These traders talk about their stall and encourage you to sell and buy from them, provided you have the proper alignment. Friendly * You seem like the type who would know a good deal when you see one. I respect that. * Could I perhaps interest you in some of my wares? * I am always open to another trade. What are you looking for? * Competition drives better bargains, player. * I bring you the best wares from all the regions across the desert. * I saw you look, yes, my wares are THAT good! * You have an eye for detail, am I right? Take a closer look at the quality of my wares, player. * Greetings. Have you come to trade with me? * I am sure I have something that'll interest you, player! * A good trader never says no to another trade. * I think that's a price we can agree on. * I've already given you my lowest price, player! * You drive a hard bargain... * Meet me halfway here, I also have to make a living. * You expect me to afford the costs of desert travel with that price? Hostile * I did not travel across the desert just to get insulted by the likes of you! * All this effort, and you still resort to violence? * Oh, you want to trade blows? That's fine by me! * Desert sun and scorpion sting, your strike means nothing! * What a foolish act! The heat must have got to you! * Stop this fellow, before something is stolen! * My shop is closed. I shall do no business with you! * Men like you make me sick, ruining a peaceful bazaar! * Have you no respect for unarmed travellers? * Disturber of peace! Defiler of trade! * You have no place in our lands! * Return to your own people, and take your savage manners with you! * The trade is off, but you will pay! * The price for your crime is your life! * Stop! Thief! Murderer! * Begone! You aren't welcome here! * I bet you're just a common thief like the rest of them! Nomad Armourer |alignment = |spawn = bazaars |drops = ? |alignment needed = +50 with |buys = Ingots and coal, leather, gems |sells = Armour and weapons |added in = 34 }} Are you bad in crafting? Or too lazy to do hard work yourself? Then seek out the Nomad armourer, who can be found in bazaars. They are easily recongnizable by their blacksmith hammer they carry in their right hand, which they use to defend themselves when attacked. They sell armour and weapons. They will only trade with players that have a alignment of +50 or higher. The achievement "Wander's Weave" can be earned through trading with an armourer. They are also capable to your weapons, armour and tools. Items Sold Items Bought Smithing They are also capable to your weapons, armour and tools. Speech Friendly * Could I perhaps interest you in some of my wares? * I am always open to another trade. What are you looking for? * I saw you look, yes, my weapons are THAT good! * You have an eye for detail, am I right? Take a closer look at the quality of my armour, player. * Greetings. Have you come to trade with me? * I am sure I have something that'll interest you, player! * A good trader never says no to another trade. * I think that's a price we can agree on. * I've already given you my lowest price, player! * You drive a hard bargain... * Meet me halfway here, I also have to make a living. * You expect me to afford the costs of desert travel with that price? * A wanderer like you needs a fine strong blade. * You need some good clothing to keep the Sun's heat off. I have just the thing. * Ah, player! I have woven some fine robes just for you. * You deserve better than a rusty old blade. * Ah! player! You need something to fight the scorpions off. Come, look what I have for you! Neutral * I do not trust you, player. For all I know you may turn my own daggers against me. * You have the manner of a scorpion. * Are you one of us Southrons? No, you are not, I think. * Sorry, player. I trade only with those who I may trust. * You will have to forge your own weapons, stranger. * You are a stranger to these sands. * How can I know you would not use these swords against me? * What do you know of curved swords? * No, player. I do not think I can accept your coins. Hostile * Stop this fellow, before something is stolen! * My shop is closed. I shall do no business with you! * Men like you make me sick, ruining a peaceful bazaar! * You have no place in our lands! * Return to your own people, and take your savage manners with you! * The trade is off, but you will pay! * The price for your crime is your life! * Stop! Thief! Murderer! * Begone! You aren't welcome here! * I bet you're just a common thief like the rest of them! * Even I would not trade with a beast like you! * I do not sell my weapons to Northerner scum! * No robes for you! * May the desert heat consume you! * No, player! You will not convince me to sell you anything! * Flee back into the burning sands, you savage! Nomad Brewer |health = 20 |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars |sells = |buys = and sugar |added in = 34}} Are you insatiably thirsty? Want to buy drinks in bigger quantities? Then you should find a Nomad brewer! They are easily recognizable by a goblet in their hand, which they also use, to defend themselves when attacked. They sell all kinds of in barrels and smaller kinds of vessels. They buy brewing ingredients like and sugar. You need positive or neutral alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Nomad Miner |health = 20 |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars |sells = , |buys = pickaxes, torches and buckets |added in = 34}} Fed up with spending all your precious time underground? Need a special gift for a beloved one? Pay someone else for the boring work and contact a Nomad miner! They are easily recognizable by their pickaxe in their hand, which they also use to defend themselves when attacked. They sell all kinds of and . They buy what they need for their business like pickaxes, torches and buckets. You need positive or neutral alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Nomad Stonemason |health = 20 |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars |sells = Haradric bricks and |buys = pickaxes, , torches and buckets |added in = 34}} Can you imagine being all day out in the desert, mining ? Afterwards working all the stuff to get ordinary or even carved bricks out of it? No? Then seek out a Nomad stonemason in a bazaars. They are easily recognizable by a brick in their hand, which they also use to defend themselves when attacked. They sell mainly all kinds of Haradric bricks and red and white . They buy what they need for their business like pickaxes, , torches and buckets. You need positive or neutral alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Category:Near Harad Category:Men Category:Mobs Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Evil Men Category:Traders Category:NPC Category:Blacksmith Category:Nomad Category:Harad